1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage having a hidden type pull handle, and more particularly to a luggage, wherein the pull handle can be retracted into and hidden in the secondary space of the main body, thereby decreasing the volume of the luggage, and thereby protecting the pull handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional luggage in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a main body 1, a pull handle 2, two rollers 3 and two wheel seats 4. However, the pull handle 2 protrudes outward from the main body 1, so that the luggage has a larger volume and occupies a larger space, thereby causing inconvenience in storage, package and transportation. In addition, the pull handle 2 is easily broken due to hit.
A second conventional luggage in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 comprises a main body 5, a retractable pull handle 6, and two rollers 7. The main body 5 includes a main space 8 and a secondary space 9. The main body 5 also includes a shell 502, and a zipper 508. The pull handle 6 is retractably mounted on the main body 5, so that the pull handle 6 can be retracted into and hidden in the main body 5. The pull handle 6 has a lower end secured on a support plate (not shown) in the shell 502 of the main body 5. Thus, when the pull handle 6 is pulled, the pull handle 6 applies a pulling force on the support plate in the shell 502 of the main body 5, so that the shell 502 located at the secondary space 9 of the main body 5 is easily torn out or broken during a long-term of utilization.
A third conventional luggage in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 4 comprises a main body having a main space 8xe2x80x2 and a secondary space 9xe2x80x2. The secondary space 9xe2x80x2 has a zipper 508xe2x80x2 extending to the two sides of the secondary space 9xe2x80x2, so that the secondary space 9xe2x80x2 can be fully opened to increase the storage space. However, when the zipper 508xe2x80x2 is fully opened, the combining force between the main space 8xe2x80x2 and the secondary space 9xe2x80x2 is greatly reduced, so that the main space 8xe2x80x2 and the secondary space 9xe2x80x2 lean toward the opposite directions, thereby causing inconvenience in use.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional luggage.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a luggage having a hidden type pull handle, wherein the pull handle is retained on the middle partition of the main body. Thus, when the pull handle is pulled in an oblique manner, the pull handle directly forces the main space of the main body to lean, so that the shell around the periphery of the secondary space of the main body is not pulled by the pull handle, thereby preventing the main body from being torn out, so as to increase the lifetime of the main body.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a luggage having a hidden type pull handle, wherein the arcuate guard plate of the wheel seat is extended to the outer side of the main space and the secondary space of the main body, thereby supporting, strengthening and protecting the main space and the secondary space of the main body, so that the main body has a better structural strength.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a luggage having a hidden type pull handle, wherein the wheel seats and the support members are combined with the support plate, so as to support the main body rigidly and stably, so that the main body will not lean when the user is taking out the articles in the main body.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a luggage having a hidden type pull handle, wherein the pull handle can be retracted into and hidden in the secondary space of the main body, thereby decreasing the volume of the luggage, and thereby protecting the pull handle.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a luggage having a hidden type pull handle, comprising a main body, a telescopic pull handle, and two roller sets, wherein:
the main body has an inner portion provided with a middle partition which divides the inner portion of the main body into a main space and a secondary space, the main space of the main body has a bottom provided with a support plate;
the pull handle is mounted in the secondary space of the main body and supported on the middle partition of the main body;
each of the two roller sets is mounted on the bottom of the main body and includes a wheel seat, a roller, and a reinforcement member, wherein:
the wheel seat includes an arcuate guard plate and an upright plate, the wheel seat is mounted on the bottom of the main body, with the corner of the bottom of the main body being encompassed by the arcuate guard plate and the upright plate of the wheel seat;
the roller is rotatably mounted on the wheel seat; and
the reinforcement member is mounted in the secondary space of the main body, with the comer of the bottom of the main body being sandwiched and clamped between the arcuate guard plate, the upright plate and the reinforcement member.